


私は良くない

by WafuKinbari



Category: Author / Author
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafuKinbari/pseuds/WafuKinbari
Summary: Hey, I am back and I know I still have to finish TANGO once and for all. I will. Sometime this year.
Relationships: Author/Idea





	私は良くない

Watashi wa yokunai, gomenasai.  
Always trynna leave,  
Always runnin' away,  
I'm no worthy,  
I'm always on a mental shit.

You trynna help me,  
I push you away.  
You trynna make me center,  
I go on full spin.

Tell me... is it really worth it?  
Haven't you seen,  
The disgrace that,  
I turn out to be?

Dealing with this battle on my brain,  
Everyday, every goddamn day.  
I know you too got your own shit,  
Gomenasai, I am of no help.

I want you happy,  
But it seems you won't be able  
if you keep me,  
I want you smiling,  
But it seems I just work,  
To make you cry all the time.

Watashi wa yokunai, gomenasai.  
Always try to leave,  
Always runnin' away  
I'm no worthy,  
I'm always on a mental shit.

Go-me-na-sai, is not enough,  
Going to cry all alone,  
Beating down myself,  
for all the damage I've done,  
Praying I don't get to see tomorrow's light  
when it comes,  
So I don't have to face all screwed mess,  
that I've created on my own.

Don't you see?  
I take you down with me,  
It's not fair,  
You always looking for the bright,  
While I am falling down into abysmal darkness,  
(Shit), I really wish, go find someone better,  
Darling 'cause you look damn fine  
When you smile, it suits you to a whole different level. Yet with me,  
You'll only have tears coming outta your eyes,  
Watashi wa yokunai.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh.
> 
> Japanese to English translations:
> 
> Watashi wa yokunai = I am no good  
> Gomenasai = Sorry
> 
> Pic: https://66.media.tumblr.com/30ff4e7cdd81977e71b0a4f3f3fb1417/tumblr_nc9n35ifj61qcqqpjo3_500.png


End file.
